Anise
Anise (アニス Anisu) is the supporting character of Magico written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. She's the partner of Shion; and secretly is a golem created by Typhoeus Oz and leader of his Black Cats Knights. Appearance She looks like a regular black cat with light green eyes and wears a red collar with silver bells around. Personality She has a calm, loving and caring personality, although she usually teases Shion's puppy love. She genuinely cares for Emma because of Echidna and what might happen to her. She really hopes that after the ritual is over, Shion will marry Emma and have a great future together. She helps them with many quests to suppress the magic inside Emma. Anise is also a lady who never comes with pointless questions but with logical ones which she receive respect by other mages. Plot Overview Family Arc Anise first appears, together with Shion, watching Emma and the king through a crystal ball. Anise asks him if he thinks that she remembers him but Shion tells her that it doesn't matter and leaves. She later welcomes Emma and Shion when the two entered Shion's house. Emma was surprised to see her but concludes that she must use magic in order to talk. As Shion introduces himself to Emma, Anise tells her that Shion is one of the three sages of the West. She also helps explaining to Emma who she really is, pointing out the heart shape d mark on her chest. She later encourages Shion into pro posing to Emma but Emma falls asleep out of confusion. As they watch Emma sleep, Shion recounts the time that he first met Emma and Anise teased him about Emma being his first love. Emma's body and mind suddenly becomes unstable causing her to lose control over the power of the Echidna. She watches as Shion manages to fight off the Echidna and put the wedding ring on Emma's finger. After the battle, Anise teases Shio n and Emma about being married. After Shion shows Emma the map of Magico and explains the Decoration Ritual, Anise tells Emma that there is one ritual that they can do while heading to the location of the Rubeus Manastone, the Kiss of Oath. She watches as Emma prepares herself to kiss Shion but he refuses, saying that they still have time to do it later. She later accompanies the two as Shion shows Emma her room, and teases Shion about being a teenage girl when he blushed and run away. She later watches as Emma serves Shion her cooking, and is surprised to see that Shion is willing to eat it. She comments on the two being an idiot couple when Emma admires the way that Shion is cooking. As Shion is doing the chores with his Broom Magic, Emma and Anise sat watching him. Emma thinks that he is really smart for knowing so many different spells. However, Anise tells her that Shion is a complete drop-out who can't even recite his times tables. Anise also explains that everything a mage needs is his body and explains the rituals that Shion had undergone. She watches as the two complete the Kiss of Oath ritual and congratulates them as they arrive at the location of the manastone. The group arrives at the castle. Emma is amazed by the size of the castle and concludes that a rich man lives there. Anise tells her that the master of the castle owns a piece of the Rubeus Manastone. Emma replies that she would do her best in asking for it, but Shion reassures her that if her method doesn't work, he would use his magic. As the group heads to the castle, they are stopped by the guards for not having invitations, but the guards revealed another way to enter Eden. The group must throw one billion rel and burn it. Emma tries to give them her life saving but the guards denies her. Shion then gives the guards a billion rel and tells Emma that he had been saving it for her. As the door opens, the guards apologize to Shion and, thinking that Emma is his servant, ask if they could replace her. However, Shion tells them that she is his wife and the group enters. As the group explores the castle, they see a guard torturing a young girl which is considered by the visitors as entertainment. The group then sees the owner of the castle, Lord Marouni Gate who also tortures the girl. Emma tries to go to the girl's side but is pulled back by Anise. Shion then walks towards the girl, saying that he would join in since it looks fun. He then uses his broom magic to stomp on the guard and Gate, saying that stomping on the bullies sure is fun. When Shion's past as a criminal was revealed by Lord Marouni Gate, Anise thinks that Shion's actions will affect his relationship with Emma, but is surprised to hear that Emma thinks that Shion did commit the crimes for other people's sake. She then approaches Emma and tells her that she is right, since Shion destroyed a city to free the children that were being imprisoned by the king. After Shion defeated Marouni, Anise scolds Shion for overdoing it and destroying Eden. Echidna Battle Arc The day after the battle in Eden, Shion lifts the Canine Magic on Yuri, Illya and Jam and the team brings them back to their mother. As the team continues their quest, they hear news that Shion brutally murdered the other visitors of Eden. Emma is surprised to hear about it but Shion and Anise tells her that it doesn't matter and that they should be more worried about her since if she is seen on the television, mages from all over the world will go after them. However, Shion reveals that he casts a spell on Emma's clothes that stops Emma from being projected by anything. Emma suddenly falls causing Shion and Anise to realize that the power of the Echidna is growing. As Shion performs the decoration ritual, Emma manages to see a glimpse of the Echidna for the first time. After the ritual, Emma's mark returns to normal and the team decides to head to the Holy Spring of Luna to perform their next ritual. As the team is flying over the Andorra Outlands looking for the Holy Spring of Luna, a little girl suddenly ambushes them and bites the dragon much to everyone's surprise. The girl uses her magic on the dragon causing them to fall but Shion is able to use his Broom Magic to cushion their fall. The girl introduces herself as Luu and asks if she can have a piece of Sieg, causing Shion to argue with her. Emma stops Shion and Luu from arguing and hugs Luu, saying to Shion that she is still a child. Luu seems to like Emma and agrees not to eat Sieg anymore. When Luu realizes that they are looking for the spring, she volunteers to help them get there. Shion and Anise, thinking that her magic and strength may come in handy. Emma, Shion and Anise are following Luu towards the Spring of Luna and see the effects of the spring such as moving trees that can mimic their appearance, strange creatures that keeps attacking them. Luu tells them to hurry up and comments that the forest is more active than usual. When a giant boulder appears behind Luu, she is able to easily destroy it causing Emma to comment on her strength. The team decides to take a rest for a while and Shion uses his 24-House magic to create a house. Shion is very interested with Luu's magic and asks her all about it but Luu ignores him and belittles his cooking abilities. Emma offers Luu some of her cake much to Shion's dismay. Luu accepts and Emma helps her clean up when she has cream on her face. Suddenly, a giant boulder materializes inside the house much to everyone's surprise but Luu tells them that she'll destroy it as thanks for the cake. However, the boulder suddenly releases some blade surprising Luu. Luu almost die s but is saved by Shion who uses his Broom Magic - Puppet "Revision". The team then continues their journey and arrives at their destination, the Holy Spring of Luna. Anise has been reading out a legend about Luna which made Emma scared. When Emma took a step in the pond, she was knocked out and Luu tries to save her, but Emma tells Luu that she is fine. As the two initiated their ritual, Luu and Anise talked about Shion where Anise looks worried at her. After that Zodia has been appeared she said that what he's doing here would be stupid which Zodia says that she likes that about her. At the last moment that Luu where been attacked by Zodia's Dark Rocket Shoot she where then been guarding her hoping that Shion shall come quit. After that Shion has been appeared he's the one that take them under protection. Relationship Shion Elpihas Levi She really likes to make Shion embarrassed with Emma. She always has a comment about his actions, like the way he is with Emma or is weird taste in food. But she really cares for Shion as a big sister. Emma She cares about her because she has the heart that holds the powers of Echidna. She often explain many things to her as Emma when she does not know what is going on. She seems to trust Emma and hopes that she and Shion will end up together. Luu The two where been talking closely after that Luu where been talking about Shion that working for someone sake should be lonely but she says that she doesn't sense no any loneliness in him which makes Anise worried. After that Luu where been attacked brutally by Zodia's Dark Rocket Shooter, she where then been protecting Luu in hope that Zodia will stop and that Shion should appear. Zodia Sink Their relationship is currently unknown. They know each other as Zodia notes her wherever Shion is she will be there also. He likes Anise because she never asks pointless questions. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters